More Than Friends
by Yadakitty
Summary: "Fever reducers? What for?" Yusuke asked confused. Ryuji didn't look surprised. This was the level of obliviousness that he expected from the dark blue hair boy. But to be really honest, it was kinda cut- nope! Nopity nope nope! Big bag of NOPE! Ryuji did not like Yusuke at all. Ryuji was just looking out for a friend, while admiring his… Looks. Yup that was definitely it!
1. Chapter 1

It was early fall in Tokyo . The crisp air was welcomed, accompanied with swirling leaves and cool pleasant breeze. Ryuji was up and early taking a nice jog around the street. Ryuji looked up at the blue sky, he could feel the burn of his muscles as he kept jogging.

He didn't know where he was going, but that didn't matter. What mattered was the rush of the breeze blowing past him, and the feeling of wind moving through his harshly, blond, dyed hair, making it look wild. Then Ryuji came to a quick stop when he realized where he had ended up. He opened the cafe door lightly, the little bell that rang announced his presence to the middle aged man that was behind the counter.

"Hey, Ryuji! Whats up?" Sojiro asked, the small goatee on his chin slightly wobbled as he spoke.

"Meh, nothin' much," Ryuji shrugged turning to the short orange haired girl sitting on one of the stools. Futaba turned to him with her mouthful of curry and rice and waved to him, then she turned her head and continued playing on whatever phone game that had piqued her interest. Ryuji sat in a stool right of Futaba.

"Anything you want?" Sojiro was wiping a couple mugs with a damp towel.

"You got Hot Cocoa?" Ryuji was in the mood for something warm and sweet.

"Sure thing," Sojiro then went into the back door that led to the kitchen. Though the cafe was small and unrefined, it felt like home. But ever since Akira had left a couple months ago, the cafe felt like it was missing something.

Ryuji half glanced at the stairs, have expecting (and half hoping) that the curly black haired boy would step down the stairs, but the stairs seemed a little colder and empty without Akira. Hell, Ryuji would have even been happy with little paw pads lightly thumping down the stairs. Though he would never admit it, he also missed Morgana. The cat was a kind of reminder that all of the supernatural stuff that happened actually existed.

"Hey Ryuujeeee," Futaba turned to him. It was hard to apprehend what she was saying with her mouthful of curry. "Can yo do meh a faaver?"

"Huh, what do ya need?" Ryuji asked curiously.

"Quuiiit mopping arouund! Yusuke hazen't tezxted me in theee weeks!" Futaba swallowed. "Three!"

" Okaaay, well how do you know he's just workin on a new art piece?" Ryuji asked incredulously. Futaba made one of her why-don't-you-just-understand-and-do-my-bidding faces as she shoved her phone into Ryuji's face.

Futaba Sakura: INARIIIII

Inari (aka foxy): Futaba? What is troubling you?

Futaba Sakura: (=_=) I am so boreeeeeed!

Inari (aka foxy): How am I to beguile you?

Futaba Sakura: T_T

Inari (aka foxy): Shall I tell you a joke? I've heard they're quite entertaining.

Futaba Sakura:i am so bored that i'm willing to read Inari's jokes! How low have i suuunk!

Inari (aka foxy): Did you hear of the painter that died?

Futaba Sakura: ?

Inari (aka foxy): He had too many strokes!

Futaba Sakura: I don get it.

Inari (aka foxy): Could you possibly mean "don't"?

Futaba Sakura: Don criticize my typing! o_*

Inari (aka foxy): I'm sorry to say, but I have to go. I'll talk to you later Futaba.

Futaba Sakura: T_T cya

Last talked to 22 days ago

Now that was a bit unlike Yusuke. Leaving abruptly like that. Ryuji sighed.

"Fine, I'll check on him. What's his address?" Ryuji asked

"Im texting the school address to you now!" Futaba said furiously typing in her phone, her thin and nimble fingers blurring across the screen. Ryuji heard his phone vibrate, but didn't attempt to pick it up instead he stood up and went to the door.

"Text me if something is up, awright?!" Futaba said.

"Sure thing," Ryuji opened the door and started walking down the street. Sojiro came out of the kitchen with hot steaming mug of hot chocolate. But it wasn't just "hot chocolate". It was Le' Blanc hot chocolate!

It had the fluffiest marshmallows that were starting to melt into the dark chocolaty abyss of the mug. The spices in the mug screamed to be lifted to the lips of a king. Sojiro looked around for the blonde delinquent but he had seemed to have disappeared. Instead Futaba stretched her hands for the hot mug.

"Gimme gimme!" Her battle cry rang out through the cafe. Sojiro sighed something that sounded like, "Kids these days."

Ryuji walked over the sidewalk to see the huge building that was Kosei High. Near the entrance, Ryuji could see girls in dark blue blazers and skirts. There was a striped blue and white bow near the collar of their shirts. They wore black skirts that seemed similar to the skirts at Shujin. Ryuji approached the girls.

"Hey, you know a guy called Yusuke Kitagawa?" Rujii asked. The girls looked to each other.

"Oh that weirdo? What do you want with him?" The main ringleader of their group stepped up. Ryuji held fast.

"What's it to you?" He said getting defensive. The girls looked at each other and giggled.

"You know..," the ringleader started, "Everything makes sense all of a sudden. You're his boyfriend! He is so weird, 'cause he's gay!" The girls started to erupt with laughter. Then Ryujii's phone vibrated again, Ryuji didn't hesitate to leave the girls and check the notification.

Futaba: Ignore 'em! Their like the annoying side characters no one wants to unlock.

Ryuji Sakamoto: how did you listen to that

Futaba: :3

Futaba: His dorm number is 26

Ryuji Sakamoto: how did you find that out

Futaba: thats for me to kno and u to find out!

Ryuji Sakamoto: a little disturbin but, i guess i've seen worse :/

Ryuji went inside the building he thought was the dorms. There he saw a woman behind a desk, luckily she looked like an official person.

"Hi, how may I help you?" The lady said with a sweet smile.

"Yea, I'm lookin for dorm number 26." Ryuji said.

"Oh! Well you've certainly come to the right place! Just go down that hallway and make two lefts, there should be a elevator down there." 'Finally,' Ryuji thought to himself, 'An actual helpful person.'

Ryuji followed the woman's instructions and eventually made it to a door with the number 26 on it. Ryuji knocked a couple times, but didn't get a response.

"Hey! Yusuke! Are ya in there?!" Ryuji yelled through the door. Then Ryuji tried the doorknob to see that it was open the entire time. After enlisting in a string of colorful language, Ryuji walked inside to find, utter and total silence.

"Yusuke?" Ryuji said hearing a slight and creepy echo in the room. He walked into the lounge to find a sleeping Yusuke on the floor next to crumpled up balls of paper. There were sketches after sketches on the floor, there were tubes of paint splashed everywhere. And propped on an easel was an unfinished painting, it appeared to be of a cat, but there was a red slash on it. And sprawled across the floor was Yusuke.

He had his blazer on, but his tie was slightly undone and the buttons on his dark blue blazer were undone too. Yusuke's hair was not in its usual fringe, it was messed up and was obviously not combed. His skin looked slightly flushed and there were dark lines under his eyes. And his mouth was slightly parted.

Ryuji looked from above him. He couldn't help but notice that Yusuke… Well he looked kinda like a girl. In the still quietness of the house Ryuji could hear Yusuke's snores. He took a long deep breath through his nose with a puff out of his mouth. Ryuji couldn't help but think it was cut- no wait what?

What the hell was he thinking? Ryuji blushed. Yusuke was his friend, not to mention but also a boy. Ryuji kneeled down beside Yusuke and gently shook him. Yusuke made soft sound and opened his dark grey-blue eyes.

"Ryuji?" Yusuke said sounding half asleep. Ryuji felt Yusuke's forehead to find that it was burning hot to the touch.

"Why are you sleeping on the floor?" Ryuji asked. Yusuke frowned.

"I was painting…" Yusuke started. He sounded distracted, "I think I passed out."

"If ya needed help, you should've just asked," Ryuji said, a little irritated with how Yusuke hide the fact that he was sick. Yusuke wouldn't look at him.

"I'm a failure as an artist," Yusuke said, his usual smug persona vanished in an instant. Ryuji looked carefully at Yusuke.

"Why'd you say that?" He said cautiously, he wanted to make sure it was the fever talking. Yusuke put his elbow across his face, covering his eyes.

"I can't- All the stuff I've made so far aren't good enough," Yusuke's voice cracked. Ryuji… Honestly didn't know what to do. And he hated that helpless feeling. He tried being himself.

"Yusuke, I stumbled into some of your classmates, and they're pretty much jerks. Don't let them get to your head," Ryuji said. Yusuke sniffed quietly and rubbed his eyes with his elbow, still concealing his face to Ryuji.

"And besides, all of the paintings you made aren't just "stuff". They're real and genuine! Remember when we first met?" Ryuji paused expecting an answer, Yusuke uncovered his face and nodded slowly. His eyes looked slightly pink.

"All of the art in Madarame's convention, I mean half of it was yours. And I mean it was awesome!" Ryuji looked down at Yusuke hoping that whatever he was doing now would lift the spirits of his friend.

"You really think so?" Yusuke said. A small smile on his face

"Hell yea!" Ryuji said happy to see his friend happy. It had totally nothing to do with how cute Yusuke looked. I mean what?

Ryuji stood up and held a hand out for Yusule, who accept it graciously. "Hey Yusuke, do you have any fever reducers?" Ryuji said once they were both up. Yusuke looked a little dazed.

"Fever reducers? What for?" Yusuke asked confused. Ryuji didn't look surprised. This was the level of obliviousness that he expected from the dark blue hair boy. But to be really honest, it was kinda cut- nope! Nopity nope nope! Big bag of NOPE! Ryuji did not like Yusuke at all. Ryuji was just looking out for a friend, while admiring his… Looks. Yup that was definitely it!

"You told me you passed out, and," Ryuji felt Yusuke's forehead, "you're obviously running a temperature." On closer observation Ryuji could see that Yusuke's eyes were a bit too bright. And he looked thinner than usual.  
"Oh, I sometimes pass out when I go without food too long…" Yusuke trailed off. Ryuji sighed. Sure the artist was beautiful (you did not hear that from Ryuji), but he sure had a thick head. How to get it through to him that he can't just buy art supplies all the time, that he actually needed food to survive like the rest of us!

"Alright let's look for some medicine" Ryuji stepping around the balls of crushed paper.


	2. Chapter 2

Ryuji opened the cabinet that Yusuke said should have some medicine. Ryuji shook his head.

"There's none here," Ryuji reported. Ryuji was soon going to abort their mission. It was hard to be patient with someone who had over a thousand types of shades of orange paint, but had only a single moldy orange in his fridge. Yusuke could sure paint good food, but couldn't make any.

"I'm afraid I've come up empty too," said Yusuke coming out of the kitchen. Ryuji turned to him.

"Why are you lookin in the kitchen?" Ryuji asked not surprised. He might've said it a bit too rough because Yusuke's eyes widened and he looked anywhere but Ryuji.

"M-my apologies for wasting your time like this," Yusuke said in a quiet voice, "You don't have to do this you know." Ryuji caught a glimpse of Yusuke's eyes. He seemed… Lonely. Ryuji sighed. He had a lot of homework to catch up on, he shouldn't stay late here. But he couldn't say "bye" to those eyes. Their unique color was unlike all of the many paints Ryuji found in Yusuke's dishwasher (yes dishwasher, Yusuke thought it would make the paints look watered down.)

"I," Ryuji had already planned to let Yusuke down gently, "Guess I can go out and buy some antibiotics." Whoa… What? Yusuke visibly beamed. He eyes lightened up, and he had a small smile on his face.

"Ok. I'll pay you back later," Yusuke said, knowing he didn't have much money. Ryuji shook his head.

"It's fine, but in return, you'd better save up for some food," Ryuji said, not letting Yusuke's food situation go unnoticed. Ryuji didn't wait for an answer, he turned away and started towards the door.

"Wait a second," Yusuke said. Ryuji turned around. "How did you find the school address?"

"I'll tell you later. Just get some rest, and not on the floor," Ryuji closed the door. He felt his phone vibrate. He checked it, already knowing it was Futaba.

Futaba Sakura: What do you call it when Yusuke actually buys food.

Ryuji Sakamoto: Srsly? Idk and Idc

Futaba Sakura: A Renaissance! Get it! XDD

Ryuji Sakamoto: B|

Futaba Sakura: Ψ( ｗ )Ψ

Ryuji Sakamoto: What the hell is that.

Futaba Sakura: Щ(･｀ω´･Щ)

Ryuji Sakamoto: okk i won ask.

Ryuji Sakamoto: where is the nearest phamracy

Futaba Sakura: wats a phamracy?

Ryuji Sakamoto: *pharmacy. u kno wat im talkin about

Futaba Sakura:

Ryuji Sakamoto: Is that a stock image?

Futaba Sakura: maybe it is… maybe it isn't…

Ryuji Sakamoto: srsly? Com on! Yusuke needs some medicine.

Futaba Sakura: fine fine.

Futaba sent him directions to the nearest pharmacy, which Ryuji took gratitude in. Ryuji exited Kosei and bought some miscellaneous antibiotics (the more the merrier he thought). When he came back to the dorm he found Yusuke asleep on the couch.

Ryuji felt his forehead, it was even hotter than before. He knelt next to the couch and woke Yusuke.

"Hrmmm…," Yusuke groaned as he found himself awakened by the curly blondie again. That is when he made an interesting observation.

"Ryuji, why do you kinda look like a cat?" Yusuke asked he sounded half asleep. Ryuji's eyes widened at the question.

"Oh god," Ryuji said coming to an observation of his own, "Your delirious." Ryuji pried open a random box that looked like one of those fluid medicines. He neglected to read the manual.

"Here drink this," Ryuji said, it was hard for him to deal with a conscious Yusuke, let alone a delirious one. Yusuke surprisingly let Ryuji tilt his head back enough to drink the weird tasting fluid. Yusuke almost gagged.

"That. Tasted. Like. Shit," Yusuke said, a pause in between each word. Ryuji looked strangely at Yusuke. He had never heard him swear. But the word "shit"... Ryuji had to admit it kinda sounded hot on his toung- RED FLAG! No! Ryuji swiftly brought his head away from Yusuke face. Yusuke frowned.

"Do I really smell that bad," Yusuke said still sounding half asleep. Ryuji blushed, actually while they were sharing that intimate space Ryuji could smell that Yusuke smelled of an odd mix of lavender and vanilla… Ok that is seriously ENOUGH!

"Hey, Yusuke. I think you should rest!" Ryuji said thinking quickly. Ryuji walked quickly (he ran), to Yusuke's bedroom where he grabbed a pillow and a blanket. He almost threw them at the unsuspecting Yusuke, who was thinking about how he never noticed how nice the lighting looked from this position.

"Ok! There now sleep!" Ryuji said. If Yusuke was asleep he would get more excuses to hear that cute snore, to wake him up, and to maybe run his fingers through his hair. Yusuke needed to sleep so he could get better, Ryuji tried to convinced himself. And Ryuji stayed with Yusuke because he was not a certain pancake loving douchebag.

Tried.

/

Ryuji felt his forehead, it was even hotter than before. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	3. Chapter 3

Ryuji sighed he was officially bored. He had ran his fingers a couple times through Yusuke's hair and even took a couple pictures of him, (which he totally didn't put as his screensaver. I'm not sure what your talking about). But his patience was running out, as he waited for his friend to wake up.

Friend… Ryuji was starting to hate that word. He didn't want to be _just_ friends with Yusuke, wouldn't it be better to be a bit… More than friends? Ryuji shook his head. He didn't even know if Yusuke like him that way, or if he even like boys like that at all! Hell, Ryuji didn't know if _he_ liked boys that way! But he couldn't deny it, every time his heartbeat picked up when he saw the sleeping Yusuke on the couch. _His_ sleeping Yusuke on the couch. NO WAY!

Ryuji couldn't like Yusuke of all people! I mean he is… Weird… Even the omniscient Makoto agreed that he was "eccentric". But everytime Ryuji looked at the sleeping Yusuke on the couch, Ryuji couldn't help but think of all the better things they could do on the couch instead of just sleeping… OK! He had to admit, maybe he had a TINY crush on the dark blue haired boy.

Ryuji sighed again, he kept doing that a lot now… Then he noticed a closed closet that he might have skipped while looking for medicine. Ryuji walked over the the door, it was slightly open. He turned the knob and with a long creaking noise opened the closet and gasped at what he saw.

It was… Ryuji.

Multiple shades of skin colored paints were spread across canvases. Blond paints wove hair on to the subject of the paintings, of _all_ the paintings. Ryuji's eyes widened. He could see his own multi colored brown eyes staring back at him. And Ryuji said the first words that popped into his mind,

"WHAT

THE

ACTUAL

EFF!" All the paintings were dry meaning they had been painted a long time ago. But they were all of _him_! Some of the duplicates were shirtless. Some were Skull. Some were actually naked! After the initial shock, Ryuji then backed out of the closet, closed the door, and slowly sat on the other side of the couch that Yusuke was sleeping on.

I guess that's why they say not to snoop around someone else's place.

But really! What the eff is going on! Why was Yusuke drawing him of all people again and again and again?! And how did he get his face so perfect?! Is that what Yusuke was talking about when he said that he couldn't do anything right?! Qw*&^ eryjywgd a!#(uwkgafygw er %ygfe?! At this point, he was getting more questions than he had answers. His brain was literally melting into mush.

Ok. Breathe Ryuji. Calm down. Ryuji took a deep breath. Maybe it was just Yusuke's weirdness, I mean he had once _tried_ to draw a nude Ann, perhaps it was just something like that. Yea, that makes sense! Yusuke just wanted to draw him because he found his body intriguing, much more than he found Ann's. Ryuji's mind spiraled into a detailed ecliptic dream…

" _Ahhh", Yusuke moaned, "Please morrreee." Yusuke's legs were spread in front of Ryuji giving him a view worthy of painting, actually screw painting he wanted to sculpt this…_

Ryuji violently shook his head out of the metaphorical clouds. He blushed as he looked down at his now tighten pants. He quickly got up and went to the bathroom and locked the door, unable to let his mind wander on what just happened.

Then he heard a peculiar sound. Like the turn of a knob on a door. Ryuji's mind was blown again. SHIT! He could hear hushed girly voices in the apartment. shit! SHIT! sHiT! It sounded like the girls from before had sneaked into Yusuke's dorm.

/

Poor Poor Ryuji. Nothing will get better for you! lol


	4. Chapter 4

"You are completely sure that it's here?" Ryuji could hear one of the girls speak with a high nasally quality through the bathroom door.

"Yea. That freak Kitagawa must've taken my pearl necklace. I swear, he's autistic." Ryuji's fists unconsciously clenched in anger. He wanted to smack them in the face.

"Ha ha! And he is gay! I mean if you say his first name super slow, it sounds like: You Is Gay. Like totes my goats!" Everyone within hearing range cringed inwardly at the horrible joke. I mean come on! If you're gonna insult someone, at least do it properly.

"Um….. Yuuki, why don't you wait by the door. Ok?" Ryuji agreed with this voice. Yukki's joke was… the worst thing in the history of anything ever.

"Um yeah like totally! Sure!" Ryuji could hear Yukki's footsteps across the room and to the door. Thankfully no one had noticed him yet.

"Um, she's kinda weird. RIght ,Akari?" Ryuji heard the nasally one say.

"Yea ,Akane, she is like totally like weird." Ryuji sorted his information. Akari was prolly the leader, with Akane as her right hand man, and Yukki was the weird one. 'Ha!' Ryuji thought to himself, 'I would be a way better detective than that pancake loving asshole!'

But with all his brilliant detective deductions, he forgot about one important thing…

"Oh look its Kitagawa," said Akane. Ryuji went pale. Right now, Yusuke was asleep and vulnerable, meaning…

"Wanna, have some fun," Akari said in a sadistic voice.

"I like the way you think," Akane said.

Crap. Crap. Crap! Ryuji turned off the bathroom light. And opened the door steadily.

"We need to do something devastating, so that he will get suspended from the school," Akari said evilly. Ryuji could make out the two girls.

"How about a nude? That way we could blackmail him!" Akane said doing a little jump. Ryuji blushed, a nude picture with... Yusuke? Akari looked confused at Akane.

"Ewww! I'm not taking off that freaks clothes! And besides, why would we want to take a nude of Kitagawa?" Akane said. Ryuji peeked out of the corner. It was those girls that he had bumped into earlier. Ryuji could see Akari roll her eyes.

"To get him suspended! Think about it! If we take a nude of him, print out the pictures, then we can threaten to post them all over the school," Akari said snickering evilly, her eyes narrowed, "And we can blackmail him into painting our assignments! Think about it!" Akari said rubbing her palms like an evil genius. Akane's eyes widened. Then she looked at Yusuke's sleeping body as if she had found a gold mine.

"O M G!" Akane squealed loudly! Akari slapped her even louder.

"You're gonna wake him up!" Akari said as she was digging through her phone, "Now where did I put my cell phone?" Ryuji blinked. Now was his chance. He leaped out of his hiding spot and snatched the purse out of his unsuspecting victim. He did it so stealthily that even Morgana would have shed tears.

"WAHHHH!?" Akari and Akane said at the same time. Ryuji stood up and kept a tight hold on the purse. When the two girls realized who their assailant was, they quickly put up their smirks and snarls.

"Well,well, well. If it isn't the gay weirdo," Akari said, she then glared at Akane who began laughing like a hyena, "Have you come to protect your sleeping beauty?" Akari said mentioning the sleeping Yusuke who, strangely, hadn't moved even an inch during all of this commotion. Ryuji glared at Akari.

"Yeah I did. Got a problem with that?" Ryuji blurted out, not realizing what he said until the words were out of his mouth. Akari couldn't find any roasts for the comment so Akane tried, and here is where they made their fatal mistake.

"W-well your GAY," Akane said blurting out the word as if it was an insult. Ryuji glared down at the two bitches.

"Well gay means happy, so if you are saying that I am happy then you're right! I am happy not to be any of you rotten little shits!" Ryuji roasted right back at them.

T!

Ryuji smiled right at them as they gasped in horror trying to get back in the flow of the roasting saga. But they couldn't because it was already over, and they were on the losing side.

"Now get your fat asses out of this dorm," Ryuji said. Akane looked as if she was gonna cry. And Akari just glared at both Yusuke and Ryuji for a second. But even she knew when she was beat and dragged Akane to the door and slammed it.

Ryuji closed his eyes and sighed.

"You get into way too much trouble," Ryuji said.

"I agree wholesomely," Yusuke replied sitting up.

"WHAH?!" Ryuji yelped surprised, "You were awake THIS WHOLE ENTIRE TIMEEE!?" Yusuke's eyes widened.

"Well you did tell me to rest," Yusuke said casually, as if no one had just tried to sabotage his art career. Ryuji also noted that Yusuke had gotten off his delirium and was actually ok, for once.

"Ryuji?" Yusuke said looking at Ryuji carefully.

"What," Ryuji said bluntly.

"Are you really gay?" Yusuke said as if he was asking what the weather was.

And that was when Ryuji's mind exploded.

/

Let's see Ryuji's answer?


	5. Chapter 5

Futaba smiled sinisterly to herself. She had heard the commotion at Yusuke's dorm and was proud of Ryuji handling the insults in such a great way. She opened her secret chat file that she had reread over and over again.

Inari(aka foxy): Futaba

Futaba:???

Inari(aka foxy): can you do me a favor?

Futaba had done the beginning part of the plan. It was Yusuke's turn to finish it.

System Rebooting

Username: [Ryuji Sakamoto]

Password: [ForReal?!]

*Reinstalling systems*

Searching-- Source of Error--

Source of Error= Unexpected Question and I really don't effin know how to react.

"Ryuji…" Yusuke's said quietly. Ryuji didn't know how to handle the situation. Yusuke's looked down shyly his face was red and they both knew that it wasn't because of the fever.

" Ryuji," Yusuke repeated softly. " I can't express my heart to you in more words than five."

"I'm

In

Love

With

You!" Yusuke finished with a great deal of effort.

No.no way this was happening.

Yusuke was getting closer with every step

Omgomgwhatisgoingonaaahhh!?@#_

Yusuke's forehead was touching his, the height difference was startling.

Hdjxdkslslsm. Ryuji's mind was blank. But his legs knew better. He ran from the room and into an open closet.

"Ryuji! Wait!" Yusuke called after him.

Yusuke remembered the day that he had fell for him. He was saying across from the station. And he saw him.

Blond, coarse, harshly dyed hair. He was wearing a nice shirt as well. His face. It looked like he was more than his appearance led him to be. He saw the girl next to him.

They must be in a relationship, Yusuke thought to himself. Then I'll just take his woman and replace her with myself.

No.no.no.no.

He was not dealing with this. Besides he didn't know how to! He had no experience with girls let alone guys!! But he couldn't hide here in the closet forever. Speaking of closet…

There he was again in the spectacles of Ryuji.

His eyes

His noses

His… body parts

"Yusuke," Ryuji said with firm conviction in his voice. He had to know the truth no matter what it was.

" Why do you keep painting me?!" Ryuji blurted out.

Yusuke was quiet on the other side of the closet door.

"...I paint you because… because… I think that you are the most perfect person! And it's not even about your looks, it's also about your actions. Everything that you do screams beauty to me and I needed to capture it in my mind and express it on canvas." Yusuke finished. Ryuji's eyes widened.

What? Yusuke was the one who had feelings for him all this effin time? He thought he was the one struggling with his acceptance of his feelings for Yusuke. But it was also the other way around.

It was then that Ryuji realized his own feelings.

"Ryuji. You never really answered my question… Are you gay?" Yusuke asked him quietly.

This time Ryuji had an answer.

" Yusuke. I'm gay. For you!" Ryuji turned red at his unarticulated confession. Then Ryuji barged out of the door and run right into Yusuke's open arms.

A warm embrace is what one really needs after expressing their inner most private thoughts after all…

After what seems like hours Ryuji and Yusuke finally relinquish each other and each boy gazed into the other's eyes.

"Ryuji…" Yusuke said quietly after a couple of minutes.

"Yeah?" Ryuji replied not wanted to break their embrace. Yusuke held Ryuji closer to his heart with his arms and whispered quietly in his ear:

"I'm really glad I caught this fever".


End file.
